


Threats

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Guns, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're sick of this shit and decide to let Bigby know.





	Threats

"Bigby, I swear to God, if you don't get us out of here now I'm gonna lose my shit," you hissed.

This wasn’t how you had seen this going. It was supposed to be just checking out reports of gunshots near the Trip Trap. It turned out to be the Tweedles, and as soon as they saw you they opened fire. Now you and Bigby were hiding for the moment, since they had guns and you didn't.

The space Bigby had pulled you into, however, was more cramped than you'd like it to be. He was up against the wall, and your back was pressed against his chest. There was room only to get out.

"Is that a threat?" He grumbled in your ear.

"Yes."

You both knew what would happen if you "lost your shit." Code for "I'll drop my glamour and tear into them right fucking now."  
Bigby growled, and you whacked his leg. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
